


Prompt: Tree

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, OT3, Poly, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Spirits, prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt sent to my Tumblr:
"Tree ;/"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.

I know exactly who sent this one and I’m 100% sure this was not what you had in mind ;/. Also, lil bit of Clexaven (if that’s the ship for Clarke/Lexa/Raven?)

Prompt: tree

She lounged in her tree comfortably, nestled between two large branches. She considered herself a rather lucky tree spirit. A village of humans had settled nearby, and instead of clearing the surrounding area of trees, they’d worked around them, integrating them into their homes and structures. Her tree, and thus herself, remained undamaged. She shifted a little, chuckling as she tucked a blond lock behind a delicate ear.

There were other reasons whys she was lucky. She had the most perfect view of the Warriors training yard. Or rather, the most perfect view of one particular warrior.

The brunette was strong, swinging a staff with precision, power and grace. Her movements flowed from one to the other like a stream flowing into a river. She was facing several opponents at once and holding her own. An impressive feat for one so young.

The spirit slide along the trees branches, laying on her stomach as she watched the show before her.

Sweat dripped of the Warriors brow, soaking her shirt. Her muscles flexed and stretched beautifully. She truly was a sight to behold.

“Did I miss anything?”

A voice asked breathlessly as a body settled on a branch above her. The tree spirit chuckled, glancing up to look at the other spirit.

“You didn’t miss anything, Rae. She just started. For a bird, you’re late a lot.”

The bird spirit huffed indignantly.

“Well, it’s not like I live in a tree right next to the training grounds.”

The bird lay down on her stomach like the tree spirit, eyes drinking in the sight of the fighting warrior. They’re silent for a moment, content to watch.

“Hey, Clarke?”

“Hmmm?”

“What kind of spirit do you think she’d be?”

The blonde let out a considering hum. They’d talked about it before, wondering what spirit their human could be. It was an age old debate at this point, having been had almost every day since they’d become equally enamoured by the warrior.

“Maybe we should ask her.”

A smile quirked the blondes lips as she looked up at her partner. The bird spirit raised an eyebrow.

“You sure? You don’t think she’d get freaked out by us being spirits? Plus humans are generally monogamous, ya know.”

The tree spirit pushed herself up, standing on her branch so their faces could be level.

“Hmm, I think, if she’s who we think she is, she’ll be just fine.”

She pecked the little bird on the cheek before descending from her perch, excitement bubbling in her stomach. The human would react favourably. She could feel it.

“Come on, Raven. She’ll be done soon and I can only move so far away from the tree.”

The bird rolled her eyes, tilting off the branch before transforming into a sleek, avian. The raven glided down on graceful wings, landing on the trees shoulder with barely a sound.

Clarke grinned at her partner, a happy shiver going up her spine. They had a human they needed to talk to!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
